skull_cookie_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Holmidae Chronicles
The Holmidae Chronicles is an urban fantasy series written by Ahman Jones and published on Wattpad. The stories centers on people born on holidays at midnight who exhibit supernatural abilities known as the Holmidae (singular is Holmidons). The Holmidae Chronicles started with The Halloweeners which was a novel about five individuals born on Halloween at midnight who were chosen by Stingy Jack the First Ghost to defeat a wicked wraith known as Kleftis. The story has since escalated into a novel series and so far, 2 novels and a special have been written with the third one on the way. Inspiration "The story I wrote was inspired by a dream I had some time in 2016 a few months before I went to Shaw University. The basic rundown of the dream is that it only consisted of the part where Orlando was attacked by the ghost of Phil Kline. I had plans to write this story but I eventually forgot about it until late in 2018. Then, a thought came to me. I remembered reading about that Irish legend of Stingy Jack which was essentially about a sinner who cheated the Devil. Knowing that Stingy Jack was the inspiration for the Jack o' Lantern which was used on Halloween all the time, I felt I had to merge the dream and the legend together. The holiday birthdays, Holmidae, Kleftis, Angelos, and all that followed came after. Call it what you will; God, the spirits, or maybe even the dreams themselves. All I know is that when I wrote this story, I felt like I touched something not quite of this world. All of my stories are based on dreams and I tend to have very vivid dreams. I always told myself that when you're writing a story based on a dream, you're writing what God is telling you to write. Not that I'm religious; I see myself as spiritual but I don't let that interfere with my writing. It's true there are a lot of religious teachings in my books. Not because I want to express my faith because I have no obligation to express my faith, but to write what's necessary for stories like this. The Holmidae Chronicles is the perfect example of the necessity of the religious teachings because they were inspired by the legend of Stingy Jack which was essentially a Christian story about a sinner who cheated the Devil. Sometimes, I feel like this story was a reflection of what was coming in my life; a great destiny, a terrible tragedy, and a thrilling adventure. Not completely like The Holmidae Chronicles but kind of similar. Like a dream within a dream." -Ahman Jones List of Books # The Halloweeners # Mother Christmas # JAM Trivia * Orlando Peterson and Romun Elion are based on Ahman Jones himself and his college crush Tony but Ahman can't remember Tony's last name. * The Halloweeners, according to Stingy Jack, represent the five classical elements and in the case of Halloween, the five Wiccan elements: Spirit, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Itan Matthews is Spirit, Marge Peterson is Water, Orlando Peterson is Fire, Jones is Earth, and London B is Air which is why five were chosen to defeat Kleftis. The Halloweeners are reflections of himself and the Netherworld where he resides. The Netherworld is the bridge between Heaven and Hell and as such, Itan represents the bridge because he's the leader of the Halloweeners. Orlando and London B represent Hell and Marge and Jones represent Heaven. Orlando and Marge exist as the moral intermediaries of sexuality and Jones and London B are the moral intermediaries of music. Orlando is homosexual and Marge is heterosexual. Jones is a gospel singer and London B is an R&B singer and rapper. Itan, the chef, is the one who unites all four of them just as the Netherworld is the bridge between Heaven and Hell. However, in Mother Christmas, D'Vive says that homosexuality was never sinful to begin with which seems contradictory but according to Stingy Jack, since Itan is the bridge between the sinner and the saint, there is a neutral effect and Orlando, London B, Marge, and Jones are reflections of what is perceived to be sinful and saintly according to modern society's view on the Bible but is really just society's view, not the truth. * Orlando being the boyfriend and later fiancé of Romun, according to Ahman Jones, is very symbolic seeing as Orlando was born on Halloween and represents fire and Romun was born on Christmas Day because of Jesus Christ's association with fire which is a masculine element. It is the sinner essentially marrying Christ. Category:The Holmidae Chronicles Category:Ahman Jones Category:Skull Cookie Category:Books Category:Brand